Fenrir (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Frostfang= |-|Iron Maw= |-|Metal Carnage= Summary Mortals must rely on the wisdom of the Gods, but never forget they are fallible. They can be petty, churlish, and worst of all, wrong. What are the consequences for their mistakes? They should have slain the wolf-beast Fenrir, but they chose instead to bind him. Despite the warnings and prophecies he would tear Odin apart at Ragnorok and devour the earth and sky, they did not end Loki's son. Now, terror roams free. It is unknown how, but Fenrir is Unbound. Thrice they tried to bind him, each time convincing Fenrir that the chains were nothing more than a challenge for his strength, a test to see if he could shatter them. The first two God-forged fetters were easily broken beneath the beast’s terrible power, but the third was a ribbon, dwarf made, and Fenrir grew suspicious of the God’s intentions. As a show of faith, he demanded one of them place a hand in his mouth, and if the ribbon proved magical in nature, he would exact punishment. Brave, if foolish, Tyr put his fist in Fenrir’s maw as the ribbon was secured to the wolf’s leg. Fenrir strained and screamed, but could not break free, and in rage, he devoured Tyr’s hand. For a time, Fenrir was forgotten, the dire prophecy just a memory. But they were all warned and the Gods did nothing. Fenrir is hungry now, the first hunter, an alpha among sheep, but no flesh will satisfy his need. It is revenge he craves, and now he is Unbound. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Fenrir, The Unbound Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Deity, Norse God, God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, and 2), Size Manipulation, Runic Magic, Statistics Amplification (Via Seething Howl), Life Force Absorption (Via Seething Howl) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Many prophecies state that Fenrir will tear Odin apart at Ragnorok) Speed: At least FTL+, likely Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Odin), Massively FTL+ travel speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high, possibly Infinite (Should be comparable to Odin) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Starter/Core Items (Death's Toll, Healing Potion, Mana Potion, Warrior Tabi, Heartseeker, Jotunn's Wrath, Titan's Bane, Stone Cutting Sword) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unbound Runes:' Fenrir gains efficiency as he attacks. Every hit from a Basic Attack activates 1 Rune, up to a max. of 5. Each of Fenrir's abilities gains an additional benefit when used at maximum Runes and the Runes are consumed. Enemy gods that Fenrir kills will fully activate all of his Runes. *'Unchained:' Fenrir leaps forward, dealing damage to all enemies when he lands. At full Runes, the leap Stuns the enemies hit. If the leap hits a god, the Cooldown is halved. *'Seething Howl:' Fenrir rears back and howls, inspiring himself with a Physical Power and Lifesteal Buff. At full Runes, the Buff is increased by 50%. *'Brutalize:' Fenrir pounces to his ground target location. If there was an enemy in the radius, he strikes them 4 times, dealing damage with each strike while being immune to knockups. At full Runes, each strike deals 75% damage to nearby enemies. *'Ragnarok:' Upon Ragnarok, Fenrir grows massive in size, becoming immune to CC while moving faster. Fenrir bites enemy gods, dealing Physical damage and carrying them away. Biting a CC immune target deals the damage but ends his Ultimate. At full Runes, his Protections double. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:SMITE Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Devourers Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Magic Users Category:Rune Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Wolves Category:Tier 4